Many models of camera, particularly high quality cameras, have lenses separable from the bodies of the cameras. Modern single lens reflex and digital single lens mirrorless cameras are of this sort of camera and can mount lenses of various types, such as telephoto and wide-angle lenses.
Photographers may want to take photographs outdoors or in other places in which moisture, such as rain and dew, is precipitating. Alternatively, the location might be dusty. Moisture or dust may adversely affect electronic machinery and optical systems. Accordingly, a photographer's single lens reflex or digital single lens mirrorless camera body and lens will need protection from moisture or dust if the camera body and lens cannot be sheltered under a roof or an umbrella or otherwise.
Protective covers made of waterproof fabric are available for protecting camera bodies and lenses from moisture and dust. For example, the applicant, Think Tank Photo, Inc., designs and sells the Hydrophobia® series of protective rain covers. The Hydrophobia® 70-200 rain cover, for example, is designed to protect a single lens reflex camera with an attached 70-200 mm zoom lens. It is made of waterproofed fabric and is seam-sealed. It has sleeves with openings that may be secured about each of the photographer's hands as well as an opening for the light-gathering end of the lens. A clear window in the rear of the cover allows the photographer to see the camera's LCD display and a detachable eyepiece may be provided for accessing the viewfinder of the camera while preventing entry of dust or moisture through the Hydrophobia® protective rain cover. An internal strap secures the lens to the cover at the juncture of the lens with the camera body. A fabric lens cover is provided for covering the opening for the lens when the camera is not taking pictures.
Covers such as the Hydrophobia® 70-200 rain cover provide excellent protection for single lens reflex and digital single lens mirrorless camera bodies and their associated lenses. These covers have many features that appeal to the professional photographer. However, a simpler and lighter protective cover that may be deployed quickly would be of value to photographers. Such a cover preferably should be inexpensive and easily carried when not protecting the camera body and lens.